Kitsune Eyes
by Roxas-Uke
Summary: PG13My first fic so pleaze be nice! Yoko thought Silver was dead, had been for 15 years. But when a new girl in Kurama's school is the topic of their next mission, his thoughts change. Could it really be her? Find out! YokoOC KuramaOC HieiOC CH. 7 UP!
1. Default Chapter

SilverYouko: HI PEOPLES!!!!!!

Hiei: You are too hyper, onna.

SilverYouko: /grabs him by the shirt/ You wanna make something of it punk? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?

Kurama: Silver, have you gotten into the sugar supply I purposefully hid from you?

SilverYouko: KURA-KUN!!!!!! /glomps Kurama and he falls to the floor/ MIP!!!!

Kurama: It's....um....nice to see you too?

SilverYouko: YOU REALLY _DO_ CARE!!! /huggles him even more/

Kurama: Silver...gasp...can't...breathe!!!

SilverYouko: Ok. /does so/ Now! Minion aka Pervert aka Yusuke!!!! DISCLAIMER!!!

Yusuke: Sigh SerenatheSilverYouko doesn't own anything.

SilverYouko: sniff You don't have to rub it in. sob Anways, ONWARDS!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge

The sound of crunching grass under swift feet could barely be heard in the Dark Forest. (SY: Well aren't I the original one. Hiei: No. SY: Sarcasm, Hiei. Hiei: Right. SY: Sigh Onwards!) The two kitsunes who happened to be the owners of those feet were busy running from their pursuers. (SY: Big word. /gets hit with flying objects/ ) The first was female, about 6 feet, with silver hair that ended in black tips and black-flecked golden eyes. She seemed to be holding onto a package of some sort. The other was a male, around 7 feet with silver hair and cold, golden eyes. (SY: Geez, wonder who that is? Yusuke: It's Yoko. Duh. SY: SILENCE, MIINION!) He was attacking some of the guards that were after their rightfully stolen prize. After hearing the screams of his victims, he silently, but quickly caught up with her.

"Do you have it?" he questioned.

"You mean the Amulet of Wind? (Don't own! My friend, Caraina does, so help me!) Right here." she replied, showing him a blood red amulet with something gray swirling inside of it.

"Well done, Silver." he said. The newly named Silver smirked.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Yoko. Duck." An arrow flew above his head. Then they kept on running. No thanks or nothing. Not like she was expecting it. We _are_ talking about _the_ Yoko Kurama here. Anyways, they ran for awhile longer before they ran into an invisible barrier of some sort. Literally.

"What the fuck?!"

"Tsk, Silver, such language."

"Oh, urusei, kitsune." Yoko did something unusual then. He chuckled. (SY: That sucked. Kurama: But it's true. Sy: glomps him YOU BELIEVE IN MY WRITING SKILLS!!! Awww, thankies, Kura-kun!! Kurama: Silver...can't...breathe! SY: still glomping On with the fic! Kurama: ) He never chuckles. He got up and then offered a hand to help her up. She angrily slapped it away and picked herself up.

"Thanks, but I'm not that weak." she spat.

"Ouch, that stung. I'm deeply hurt." he sarcastically retorted.

"Yea, right. You're treating me as if I were one of those baka ningens!" Before he could come up with a retort, some of the guards not-so-silently showed up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one mocked.

"Why, it looks like the 'King of Thieves' and his wench." the other smirked. Silver clenched her fists and bared her fangs. No one, no one, called her a wench and got away with it. They were going to pay severely. She was ready to pounce on them and beat them to a pile of bleeding trash but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Yoko's hand. She looked at him and he looked back with a 'don't-even-think-about-it' look. So she backed down. She knew he wanted to fight them. The selfish bastard wouldn't even let her in on the fun! She turned to watch. He had started. Intrigued at his fighting patterns, she watched his quiet intensity. Her ears twitched. Something was wrong. She turned and saw a third guard, one that was firing an arrow at the currently fighting fox. But he didn't notice. _Oh, crap! He's gonna die if he doesn't move! _she thought. Yoko had noticed something, though. He noticed the guards he was fighting had stopped all attacks. So he killed them. But they laughed, and he couldn't figure out why? Then he saw it. The accursed arrow in flight, headed straight for him. The arrow that was too close to dodge. The arrow, that looked like it was going to kill him. What happened next was a blur. A body got in front of him. And the arrow shot it instead of him. But before it was shot, it released a plant, a death tree to be precise, that killed the guard. Then the body slumped to the ground but was caught by Yoko's strong arms. He brushed away the soft silver locks covering its face. There before his eyes was Silver. She had willingly given her life for his. But why? He had never done anything for her. So why would she want to help him?

"Yoko..." He snapped out his daze at the sound of her voice. It was softer than usual, with no snide remarks that usually cam along with it.

"Silver....Why? That arrow was meant for me. Why did you..." She put a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Just shut up for once, fox." she chuckled before she continued. "I can't really explain why. I just couldn't let you die. If I could stop it."

"It's all right Silver. Here, I can take you back to the clan and they can heal you. Or better yet, I could heal you myself right here. And then..." she stopped him once again.

"No, Yoko. It's time for me to go. Everyone has a point in there life where their time comes to leave this world. My time is now. But before I go..." she winced. Then she continued in a voice barely audible. "Find someone....someone who will love you....I mean, really, really love you....even if you are a demon and a thief. Someone who could love you.....More....then I....ever could." And with that, her body glowed a faint purple, and then she went limp. Yoko hadn't heard the last part. He just sat there, cradling her in his arms. But unaware to him, the death tree missed the guard who was back on his feet and had shot another arrow. This one hit Yoko. Soon, his body also glowed a faint golden color and he too went limp. The two kitsunes were indeed dead, and had dried tears running down their faces. The guard was killed because the death tree was still there and it ate him. Yea.

* * *

Kurama: sniff That was mean.

SilverYouko: Don't worry it gets better later on.

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S MINNA-SAN!!!!!!

SilverYouko: Now Kura-kun, do the honors.

Kurama: Please R&R!!!


	2. First Day at the Dreaded Place of Learni...

Silver Youko: Hello minna-san! I'm back with a new chapter for you!

Hiei: Why don't you just quit? You only got 4 reviews.

Silver Youko: But they were good reviews! Now, KURA-KUN!!!!!

Kurama: Yes, Silver?

Silver Youko: Disclaimer please.

Kurama: Ok. Serena-the-Silver-Youko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Silver Youko: I know. Sigh On with the fic!

_blah blah blah_ means telepathic talking

Ch. 2: First Day at the Dreaded Place of Learning

An hour before dawn, there is silence. That is, until now.

"DAMNED ALARM CLOCK OF EVIL!!!" came a shriek. (I really call my alarm clock that) Serena Tsunami had been awakened by her annoying alarm clock. Being, um.... _very_ unreasonable (cough cough pissed off cough cough) about being awoken at this ungodly hour, she threw her alarm clock out the window, while she cursed at it in three different languages. After closing the window, she shuffled back to bed and fell back asleep. After what seemed like only 10 seconds, but was actually 45 minutes later, the door to her room slammed open, revealing a very pretty, (your welcome!) very pissed, teenage girl, with piercing blue eyes, that looked to be the same age as Serena. The girl stomped over to Serena's sleeping form and took a bucket from behind her back. The blue-eyed girl then poured the contents of the bucket, which happened to be ice water, over Serena's head, who in turn screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???!!!" the wet 15 year old yelled.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES!!! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!!!!"

"Damn it, Kali, no need to yell!"

"Urusei, Serena." The newly named Kali retorted. Serena reluctantly stumbled out of the comfort of her warm blankets and got dressed. She put on a black halter top with silver edging and comfortable white training pants. Today she was too lazy to put her hair up so she just let it down and ran downstairs. Kali, in a red tank top and black baggy pants was waiting for her.

"We'll be back after school, hag!" Serena shouted

"Ja ne, Genkai! Kali called out as the old woman came into view.

"Aren't you girls forgetting something?" The girls turned and saw that in their rush, they had forgotten their bookbags. They quickly thanked Genkai and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, at the school, or favorite red-headed bishounen a.k.a Kurama was trying his hardest to not pay attention to his adoring fangirls. He wasn't up for them right now. Of course Hiei wasn't there cuz he doesn't go to school, but Yusuke and Kuwabaka, er, I mean Kuwabara were there, Yusuke trying to balance a pencil on his nose and Kuwabara trying to heckle Yusuke into dropping it. It was really loud and noisy, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Then everything went quiet. Kurama looked up to see two girls, one with black hair that ended in red tips and cold blue eyes, the other with jet black hair and bitter coffee colored eyes, walking into the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara, being the losers they are, started drooling at the sight of the girls. For they are complete morons.

"All right, class, it's time to begin." said Mrs. Sensei. (Sorry, can't think up a good name) "It appears that we have two new students today. Would you two please come up to the front of the class?" The girls shrugged and did as they were told.

"Good, now would you girls please tell us a little about yourselves?"

"I don't see why not. I'm Kirala Dragon, but just call me Kila. I'm 15 years old and like black, red and fighting." Kila said, straining a faint smile.

"The name's Serena Tsunami, I'm also 15 years old and like black, silver and fighting." Serena said, not even trying to smile.

"That's very nice, now let's see, ah yes. Mr. Minamino, Mr. Urameshi, and Mr. Kuwabara will you please show Ms. Tisunami and Ms. Dragon around the school?" Mrs. Sensei asked, pronouncing Serena's last name wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It's not 'Tisunami'." Serena coldly stated.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not 'Tisunami'. The 'T' is silent, making it 'Tsunami', not 'Tisunami'."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yea right, you stupid ningen." she mumbled under her breath so only Kila could hear.

"_Serena, please try to be nice to the humans here! We're supposed to be trying to blend in!"_ Kila mentally scolded

"_Fine, but I don't see why I should." _Serena replied.

"Um....girls? Girls?" Kurama spoke, waving a hand in front of Serena's face.

"Wha...?" the girls questioned, snapping out of their conversation.

"Are you ready for your tour?" Kurama gently asked. Before either of the girls could reply, Kuwabara ran up to Serena and started confessing his undying love for her. Kurama, in the background, is sweatdropping, looking so embarrassed for him.

"I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect you from all harm!" he stated in his annoying voice that I can't stand. Then Serena gave a seductive smile. Just a little, and it was barely noticeable, but it was still a smile, even if it was a seductive one..

"So your name's Kuwabara, huh?" she said in the sweetest voice she could. Kila and Kurama were just staring at her, and jaws hit the floor.

"Uh....Uh-huh."

"Well, then Kuwabara....." her smile turned into a frown and she punched him into a wall. He slid down the wall, looking dead. "IF YOU, EVER AS SO MUCH, BREATHE ON ME AGAIN, I SWEAR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!!!!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOU....YOU....YOU _THING_????!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Kila was amazed no one came out to see what all the noise was about.

"Yes, ma'am." he gulped. She smirked and walked back over to Kila. Kila also smirked.

"You had me worried there for a moment. I thought you were actually going to be _nice_ to someone." Serena shuddered at the very thought of her being nice to someone.

"Perish the thought. Me? Actually being nice to someone other than you occasionally? That's a laugh." She smirked.

"_All right, note to self, never make her mad." _Kurama thought.

"_Oh, c'mon, Suuichi, she is very pretty." _Yoko said. (know that when I say 'said' for Yoko and he's not out or anything that this is in Kurama's mind.) Kurama mentally sighed.

"_You think every girl is pretty, Yoko."_

"_But this one is very pretty. Keyword 'very'." _

Kurama shook his head at this, only to be brought out of his conversation by Kila talking to him.

"Red-haired dude? Um....Red-haired dude?" Kila said trying to snap him out of whatever he was in.

"Here let me try." Serena said, pushing her friend aside.

"HEY, RED!!!!!!" she yelled, finally bringing Kurama back to reality.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The tour?"

"Oh, right. Yes, let's go then." he said, starting to walk away.

"Hey." he stopped short and turned to Kila, who had just spoken. "We never got your names."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Suuichi, this is Yusuke, and I think you already know Kuwabara." he said, pointing to himself and his friends. "Now shall we go?" the girls nodded, Well, Kila nodded and Serena just got herself off of the wall she had been leaning on and started walking.

Kurama: That was good.

Silver Youko: Thankies Kura-kun!!!!!

Kurama: You're welcome. Now Silver Youko would like to say thanks to her reviewers.

Silver Youko: Yes I would.

**RoseFire-shadow666: I grant thee permission to do the first review dance! YAY! You're in the chapter, so I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

**NavyBluTide: Thanks for the help! I hope you read the prologue again, I think it's better now. And like I said, they won't shut up! **

**ReKo-KiTsUnE: Thankies! I will! Hope you liked it!**

**emily: Yea, I know who you are, even though I wish I didn't! Haha! Just kidding! And NO WAY!!! 0.o I AM NOT GETTING WITH JIMMY-JIM!!!!**

Kurama: Who's Jimmy-Jim?

Silver Youko: A friend's friend. Enough talk! Kura-kun, please do the honors!

Kurama: Please R&R!


	3. No way! It can't be! Can it?

Silver Youko: Hi everybody!!!!! Here's the next chapter I'm writing before my friends start yelling at me. That would be painful on my ears.

Hiei: STOP THE INHUMANITY!!!!!!!!

Silver Youko: Didn't I just say something about yelling? /shakes head/ Sigh NEVER!!!!! THE FANS WISH FOR ME TO GO ON!!!!!!!!

Hiei: You mean the 8 reviewers who are dumb enough to read this story?

Silver Youko: Stop talking about yourself that way, Hiei, it's hurtful.

Hiei: I'm not.

Silver Youko: Am I going to have to tie you to the ceiling above the C.F.H's room again?

Hiei: NO!!!! THAT CAT IS FROM HELL!!!!! HE'S EVIL!!!!!

Silver Youko: Hence the name, Cat From Hell!!!!! Now please do the disclaimer!  
Hiei: grumble Fine. The onna owns nothing.

* * *

Ch. 3: No Way!!!! It Can't Be!!!!! Can It?

"Well, that was about it. Any questions?" Kurama asked in his polite way that he talks in.

"Yea, when do we get outta this hell hole?"

"SERENA!!!!!" Kila yelled. Then she started mumbling under her breathe. "I swear, you are such a baka kitsune."

"I'm sorry?" Kurama questioned, thinking he heard something that sounded an awful lot like 'baka kitsune'. (How right you are, Kurama. /gets hit with a shoe/ WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON THROWING SHOES AT ME?????!!!!!!)

"Oh, nothing! Nothing! Please continue!" Kila said, sweat-dropping at her slip up.

"_Hn. _(GASP!!!! HIEI COPIER!!!!) _Nice going, dragon."_ Serena smirked.

"_Oh, shut it, fox." _Kila retorted. They continued walking on in silence until Yusuke spoke up.

"Sooo, how come I've never seen you around here before?" he asked since he was bored out of his mind. Wait, does he even _have_ a mind? Nope. Didn't think so. Anyway, the girls hesitated to answer.

"Um.....we were home schooled!" Kila started.

"Uh.....we just moved here!" Serena responded. Realizing what the other had said, the girls quickly changed their answers.

"We just moved here!" Kila said

"We were home schooled!" Serena replied. Serena quickly covered Kila's mouth and continued. "We were home schooled and then when we moved here, the old lady we stay with decided that we should go to a regular school, like everyone else. Yea. That's it. Sure. Isn't that right, Kila?" She took her hand away from Kila's mouth.

"What?" she asked. Her foot was then promptly stepped on by Serena who you probably would imagine to be smiling right now, but was actually only sweat-dropping. That's it. "Oh. Heh heh. Yea, that's it all right. Heh heh. Heh......" she replied, glaring at Serena, who seemed unaffected by it. The guys were now drowning in their own sweat-drops. Well, all of the guys except for Kuwabara who was drowning in his own drool, as he is Kuwabara. And Kuwabara's an idiot. They kept on walking for a while longer before the bell rang, signaling school was over. The girls quickly thanked the guys and ran off. Well, actually Kila thanked the guys and Serena just slightly nodded. They just stood and watched the girls go.

"Well that was, um, interesting..." Kurama spoke after a long pause.

"No shit, Sherlock. But there was something off about those two, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it." Yusuke affirmed.

"Oh, come on you guys! They're just normal people like us! You should be nicer to Serena, since I'm going to marry her and all." Kuwabara said. Yusuke and Kurama just looked at each other then back at Kuwabara. Then they lost it. The two teens started laughing. Yusuke had slid down the side of the building (they're outside) and was on his butt laughing his head off. While Kurama being the gentlemen that he is, he had tried, oh had he tried, to not laugh but he couldn't. He started laughing. Not chuckling, laughing, this is very rare for Kurama, since he's only been known to chuckle. Poor Kuwabara. He's so delusional and everyone's laughing at him. I mean, even _Yoko_ was laughing at him inside Kurama's head. Oh boy, was Yoko laughing. He was flat on his stomach pounding on the floor and he was even crying because he was laughing so hard. And Hiei, who just happened to be in nearby tree, had fallen out of it and was laughing his ass off.

"You couldn't even get a pillow to marry you, dumb fuck, let alone a girl who looks like that." Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice and there was Hiei who still had a tear in his eye from laughing so hard earlier and had been unnoticed by the others.

"Hey! You better not be after my 'Rena-chan, shrimpy!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shrieked. He looked off into the distance before jumping into a tree.

"Hn. Of course I'm not after her, but it looks like she's after you." Hiei replied angrily. Before Kuwabara could even utter another sound, he was being lifted up into the air by none other then Serena, Kila running up trying to stop her angered friend.

"DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!! MY NAME IS SERENA, NOT 'RENA, OR ANY OTHER NICKNAME!!!!!! NO ONE CALLS ME 'RENA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!! AND ANOTHER THING, I AM NEITHER YOURS NOR ANYBODY ELSE'S!!!!! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU, SO STOP CALLING ME 'YOUR SERENA', CUZ I'M NOT YOURS!!!!!! NOBODY OWNS ME, YA GOT THAT???!!!! NOBODY!!!!!" Serena roared.

"SERENA, LET GO OF HIM, HE DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!" Kila shouted. Reluctantly Serena let go of the dumb fuck. Sigh Poor dumb fuck. He never knew what hit him. "I am so sorry! It's just Serena, well, she's never liked being called that. She prefers her whole name over a nickname. I apologize fo her, the poor misunderstood soul!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A POOR MISUNDERSTOOD SOUL???!!!!"

"You, that's who I'm calling a poor misunderstood soul. Now apologize to him."

"Why should I? It's his own fault! He brought it upon himself!"

"Serena, I swear if you don't apologize right now, I'm...."

"You're what? Going to kill me? Ha! Fat chance! You couldn't lay a finger on me if you wanted to!" they continued on like this for some time, while the Rekai Tantei watched. Hiei had come down from his tree to look at the girls. Finally after a while, Kurama went to break up the potential fight, since Serena and Kila had started making violent threats to one anoher.

"Now, girls, violence is not the answer." Kurama calmly stated. The girls looked at him then blinked. Then they spoke simultaneously.

"Uh......yea, it is." And then they continued fighting.

"Bitch!" Kila yelled.

"Whore!" Serena cursed.

"Slut!

"Fag!"

"Asshole!"

"Oh yea? Well take this, NINNY MUGGINS!!!!!" (sorry, stole it from a movie. I couldn't resist! -) All of the guys twitched and sweat-dropped, thinking about how stupid that sounded but Kila looked offended.

"Gasp! That's it! You're screwed now!"

"Bring it on, ninny muggings!" Just as they were about to grab each other's throats, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around each girls' waist, pulling them away from each other. Kurama and Hiei, knowing that this indeed was going to get bloody if no one stopped it, had grabbed the one girl's waist each. Hiei had grabbed Kila's waist while Kurama had his arms around Serena's.

"Now Serena, calm down. There's no need to fight." he spoke softly into the restrained girl's ear.

"Hn. Kila was it? You don't need to fight the other onna." Hiei did the same to Kila that Kurama was doing to Serena. The girls both looked at each other, nodded and then smacked their restrainers in the face, Kila slapping Hiei, and Serena slapping Kurama.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! RAPISTS!!!!!!!!!" They both shrieked. The two demons covered their ears, therefore letting go of their hold on their captives.

"Look! We're not rapists, humans! We were just trying to keep you two from becoming bloody pieces of trash on the sidewalk!" Hiei growled.

"Hey! Who're you calling a human, you bastard!" Serena retorted.

"Serena! Shut up! C'mon, let's go!" Kila grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. Hiei uncovered his ears to make sure that he wasn't deaf while Kurama rubbed his cheek.

"You know, I think we may have started off on the wrong foot with those girls." Kurama spoke, still rubbing his cheek.

"No, you think?" Yusuke stated. Just then, his communicator (is that what that thing's called?) rang.

"Botan, I'm not in the mood! What do you want?!" Yusuke snapped.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today! Well anywho, Koenma needs to speak to you right away! There's another mission for you and the guys! And be sure to bring Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, ok?"

"Um....Botan, we're right here." Kuwabara spoke up.

"Oh. Hee hee! I knew that!" The cheery grim reaper laughed. Oh look, theguys are drowning in their sweat-drops again!

"Sure you did. Could you open a portal for us at the usual spot in the park?" Yusuke asked.

"Righty-o then! See you there!" And the connection was cut off. The guys walked over to the park where Botan was already waiting for them. They went through the portal and landed in Koenma's office. The pint-sized ruler had his back facing the others.

"Hey Koenma! We're here! Now what do you want?!" Yusuke retorted. There was no answer. "Koenma?" Koenma slowly turned around building suspense. Then he turned around completely showing himself with a squid on a stick.

"I love squid!" He happily said. Cue the anime fall. Which is what everyone, including Botan and Hiei did. Yusuke was the first to recover.

"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU CALLED US HERE????!!!!! TO SAY YOU LOVED SQUID???!!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"No, I just wanted to tell you how much I love squid. OF COURSE THAT'S NOT WHY I CALLED YOU HERE!!!!! I have a new case for you, a rather important one might I add." Koenma said. Two screens came down in front of the Tantei. Each slide had a picture of a female demon and below each picture was some information on each girl. The first screen had a picture of a female dragon demon. She had long, black hair that was flowing down her back and had piercing blue eyes. On her back were big black dragon wings and a black dragon tail. She had pointed ears (kinda like Kuronue's) and wore a pitch black fighting kimono. The next screen had a picture of a female kitsune. She had silver, black tipped hair that was tied up in a high pony tail but had a few strand dangling in front of her eyes. She had hard, golden eyes that if you looked closely enough, were flecked with black. Atop her head was a pair of fox ears the same color as her hair and behind her, a soft looking fox tail, also the same color as her hair. She wore a white tunic (kinda like Yoko's) with black edging and a low cut neckline. Yusuke and Kuwabara had little heart eyes and drool coming out of their mouths.

"Who are those sex goddesses?" Yusuke sighed.

"Can I have their phone numbers?" Kuwabara drooled.

"Those, my poor delusional morons, are your next case. They were some of the best bandits in all of the three worlds. You see, they're somewhere in the Ningenkai in their human forms. I need you to find them and bring them back to me unharmed. I will decide what to do with them when they get here." The Rekai Tantei nodded. Kurama had been getting a closer look at the picture of the female kitsune. She had looked familiar from far away, but he couldn't remember from where. After the close-up, he immediately recalled who this girl was.

"Silver!" he quietly exclaimed.

* * *

SilverYouko: I'm so evil, giving you guys a cliffie like that!!! Bwahahahahaha cough hahahahahaha cough cough ha!

Kurama: But I wanna know what happens next!!!!!!

SilverYouko: Oh, hush Kurama! Now it's 'thank all the reviewers' time!!!!!!!!!

**RoseFire-shadow666: Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one! - E-mail me soon!**

**emily: SEE???!!! I PUT THE !!!! HAPPY NOW???!!!!! And I'm not gonna stop doing that. It's so much funner to say 'no' when you plead!**

**darkXdemon15: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Wolf-black-flame: I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry! More will come!**

**Kaoru: Or else what? You'll hurt me? Ha! Come on, Kaoru, I know you're one of my best friends and all, but the only way you could possibly hurt me is if hell freezes over. Glad you liked it! **

SilverYouko: Welp, that was it!

Kurama: But I wanna know what happens! TT

SilverYouko: Then don't bug me so I can write the next chapter!

Kurama: Okbye!!!!

SilverYouko: grabs his shirt collar Oh, no you don't! Aren't you forgetting something?

Kurama: Oh yea! Please R&R so I can find out what happens next!

SilverYouko: Good boy.


	4. But She Was Dead

Silver Youko: Hola everybody!!!!!!

Kurama: You speak Spanish? Since when?

Silver Youko: Since forever! Oh, and for the people who didn't know, I changed some stuff in the first chapter. You know how the name of the other thief with Yoko was Serena? Scratch that. Now it's Silver.

Kurama: Um.....why?  
Silver Youko: BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMNIT!!!!!!!

Kurama: Eep! (thinking) _Talk about mood swings._

Silver Youko: Anyways, please do the disclaimer while I'm asking you nicely.

Kurama: Ok! Serena-the-Silver-Youko doesn't own anything except her character, Serena/Silver, and her brain.

Silver Youko: Well, I actually rented my brain out to the villainous dust bunnies bent on world domination, so all I own is Serena/Silver.

Kurama: --U

_Italics_ means telepathy

* * *

Ch. 4: But She Was Dead!

_**Recap: **_

_**Kurama had been getting a closer look at the picture of the female kitsune. She had looked familiar from far away, but he couldn't remember from where. After the close-up, he immediately recalled who this girl was.**_

"**_Silver!" he quietly exclaimed._**

"What was that, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"It's.....It's her! No, that can't be! She's....She's...." Kurama shakily spoke. (Hey, you would too if someone you thought was dead suddenly is said to be alive and your new mission! Give him some credit! Ok. I'm done.) He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be his old partner, Silver. It just couldn't be. He must be imagining things. Yes, that's it. He was imagining it.

"_I've got to be imagining this!" _he thought. _"She can't be..."_

"_Is that...who I think it is?" _Yoko mentally asked his red-headed human half.

"_I'm...I'm...not sure." _He answered.

"Oi, Kurama! Kurama! Are you ok?" Yusuke quickly asked to his silent friend. Kurama said nothing. All he did was mumble something no one could hear, except for Hiei and Koenma.

"Kurama." Koenma said. The fiery haired teen looked up. He looked slightly confused. Koenma then spoke to the others as well. "I guess I forgot to mention their names. The dragon demon is Kirala Dragon. The fox demon is Yoko Silver." Kurama was completely lost. (Yusuke: Well then why doesn't someone find him? Silver: SHUT UP, DOLT!!!) He couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it.

"But that can't be her. She...she..."

"It's her, Kurama."

"NO!" Everyone was shocked by the emerald-eyed kitsune's outburst. Kurama slid to the floor and started crying. His body racked with tears. Tears streamed freely down his face as he spoke yet again.

"It can't be Silver."

"Kurama, I can assure you, that that is indeed Silver and that she is alive." Koenma was growing impatient. Kurama looked up, his face tear-streaked and pale. His voice was as calm as ever. Eerily calm even. It seems that the bandit Yoko Kurama had taken control of his thoughts.

"Koenma, you can't honestly tell me that you think I'm going to believe that that is my old friend Silver. The friend who was always there for me since we were just kits and had promised she'd always be there for me. The fox who was one of the best thieves and fighters that I had ever seen..." he chuckled. "...but still had the heart not to kill unless they deserved it or she was really pissed off. The girl who..." he sighed. "...who was the most beautiful thing I have ever had the chance to know. The one who I loved so dearly, the one who I loved as a sister at first, but then as more than that, more than she could ever know. The one who never knew just how much she meant to me, how I truly felt for her because some damn bastard had killed her before I could have ever told her exactly how much I loved her. The one who...who...who died, died in my arms, telling me to find somebody to love. The one who when I offered to heal her wouldn't let me, told me to just let her be, to let her die, so that maybe I could escape. Telling me to forget about her, making me promise to find someone to love, when the only one I knew that I could ever love was her, and nobody....nobody else." His lip was quivering and salty tears stung at his eyes. "Even though....even though she didn't know that, how it would always, _always_ be true." As he finished, no one said anything. Koenma had his head down in respect. Hiei also looked down. Kuwabara's eyes had welled up with tears. Yusuke looked at Kurama, feeling really sorry for the poor guy. And Botan was biting her lip, trying not to cry, and failing miserably.

"Kurama, look, I'm sorry, man. This has gotta be hard for you." Yusuke quietly said, putting a hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder.

"But, but that just isn't fair! How could someone kill her like she was just a useless piece of trash! It's not fair! It just isn't!" Botan wept.

"Hn." everyone turned to look at Hiei. He continued. "That's because to that bounty hunter, she _was_ just a piece of trash. They don't care about what's fair, or what the right thing to do is. As long as they get paid a large sum, they don't care. They would even kill their own mother, if the price was right. Bastards." There was a long pause before Koenma spoke up again.

"I know how much you cared for her, Kurama, but you must believe me when I tell you that she is indeed alive. She's in a human form, but unlike you, she's still the same person. She may have never told you this, but she was born with a human form, a demon form, and a full demon form. Yoko had to find a human form for himself, but Silver had always had one, and if she was ever fatally injured, she could just switch into that form until she recovered." Again, silence, until Kurama spoke up.

"So, you mean to tell me she's....she's....she's still alive? Would she still have all her memories?"

"Yes, I believe she would." At this, Kurama grinned. All sadness had evaporated from his mind. Silver! She was alive! And she might remember him! He couldn't be happier. Everyone's mood brightened a little when they saw just how happy Kurama looked. But while everyone was being happy, Kuwabara was thinking. (GASP! Kuwabara? Think? It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run for your lives!) He had been thinking about something that had sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he remembered.

"Hey you guys, isn't Kirala Dragon Serena-chan, my true love's, friend? You know, Kila? She said her name was Kirala Dragon, but to call her Kila for short. Remember?" he said.

"Yea, Kuwabara's right! That was Serena's friend! They looked like pretty close friends to me." Yusuke added.

"Hn. So what do you know? The baka actually _can_ think sometimes." Hiei smirked.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, SHORTY??!!!! HUH??!!!! DO YA???!!!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"No, it would be a waste of my time." Hiei replied. Trying to avoid a fight, Yusuke spoke up.

"Hey Kurama, you were pretty close to Silver and all, right?" he asked.

"Well, yes, we used to live together back when we were thieves. Her room was right next door to mine." the fox stated, trying to get any perverted thoughts out of Yusuke's mind.

"Well, was Kirala friends with her back then or somethin'?"

"Now that I think about it, yes, they were. They had been pretty close, at least as far as I knew." (Yusuke: Well, what if he doesn't know very far? Silver: Why me?!)

"Well, then maybe they're still friends now and Kila knows where Silver is."

"Good thinking, Yusuke!" Kurama congratulated. He couldn't wait to see Silver again! He had never forgotten her and had always missed her, but now they could pick up where they had left off! It was going to be great!

"Well then I think you guys had better get going. Remember, bring them back to me unharmed so I can deal with them. And go to see Genkai. She might be able to help." Koenma said. They all nodded. Kurama would make sure of that. If anyone hurt Silver, he would kill them. And then he fell through the floor with the rest of the Detectives. Well, here, let me rephrase that. They then fell through a portal that was conveniently placed right below them. There? Happy? Sheesh, everyone's a critic... Anyway, they ended up back in the park and decided to go straight to Genkai's. Well, to tell the truth, Kurama had started running at top speed to the old psychic's temple and everyone followed him, since he was already a couple blocks ahead of them and didn't want to get left behind. Even Hiei couldn't catch up, and he's really fast, so Kurama must have been going pretty damn fast. They soon arrived at Genkai's temple and greeted the old hag. (Yusuke: Hey! That's my line! Silver: SHUT UP!!!!!!!) After telling her about their mission and that Koenma had sent them, the old woman spoke up.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure I can help in some way." She responded. "I just need to wait for...Oh, never mind. They're here." Just then the door clicked open and two girls' voices could be heard.

"Hey, Grandma, ya think you could maybe put an elevator in here? I don't think your average human can climb up all those stairs without keeling over halfway up!" the first voice said.

"Don't mind her, Genkai! Someone called her 'Rena' and it kinda pissed her off." the second voice spoke. The voices continued arguing as the figures rounded the corner. There stood Serena and Kila, who had stopped dead in their tracks after seeing the boys.

A/N: You know, I could just stop here and be mean. (looks around nervously at all the people holding up shoes, ready to throw them at her) But I won't! Heh heh! - Onward!

The boys had also stopped what they were doing to look at the girls. Kuwabara was the first to recover, jumping up and going to attempt to hug Serena.

"Serena-chan!!!!! You've come back to me! You knew I'd be here and came to see me!" he bellowed. Then his voice became more timid. "Can I have a hug?" Serena looked at him and blinked. Then she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Get a load of him! He wants to know if I wanna hug him! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" she then looked at Kuwabara who was still looking hopeful. "Oh, you were being serious? Well, then, let's think for a moment." She looked in deep thought for about a millisecond before speaking up again.

"Ok. Here's the thing, dumbass. I don't love you. Hell, I don't even _like_ you. Ok, 1, I didn't follow you up here, I live here. Have for 9 years. And 2, NO YOU CANNOT HAVE A HUG!!!!!!! I'D RATHER JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND GET THE FLESH RIPPED OFF MY BODY BY A COUPLE OF MAN-EATING WEASELS (don't own the weasels. Props to Shadow Jaganshi) THEN BE HUGGED BY YOU!!!!!!!" she shouted. As she was shuddering everyone had started to laugh except for her and Kuwabara. Think back to everyone's reaction when Kuwabara had said that Serena was going to marry him and then everyone started laughing back in ch. 3, ok? Take that and multiply it by 1,000,003. Why? Cuz I just like that number. And if you do that, you will get how much everyone is laughing right now and let me tell you something, they're not laughing with him. Kurama was trying his hardest not to laugh and failing miserably. Hiei was laughing so hard he was crying. Yusuke was trying to talk through his laughter saying something about not being able to breathe. Genkai said nothing but smiled. Kila was covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. Inside Kurama's mind, Yoko was rolling on the floor, (yes, Kurama's mind has a floor, a very nice one, too. It's got carpeting. mumbles Lucky bastard...) clutching his sides, crying, and laughing so hard that he was silent laughing. (You know, when you laugh so hard that no sound comes out? Well, that's what happens to me.) Even Serena chuckled slightly.

"HAHAHA!!!!! Kuwabara....HAHAHA....you just got dissed!!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Yusuke laughed.

"AW, PIPE DOWN, URAMESHI!!!!!!" Kuwabara shrieked. Everyone continued laughing. A few minutes later everyone had quieted down some. Then Kurama had remembered something Serena had said earlier.

"What do you mean when you say you've lived here for 9 years?" he questioned.

"Exactly what I said. I've lived here for 9 years." Serena replied.

"But we've been here a lot and even stayed over night. How could you have lived here for 9 years and never have seen us?"

"Well, in you and the other normal looking people's case, we were probably down at the arcade or were staying at...um....a friend's house! Yea, that's it, a friend's house. In the case of the ugly one, just lucky I guess." Serena smirked. Kurama chuckled. Then he spoke up.

"So, Genkai, can you help us?"

"Help you guys with what? Oooh!!!!! Maybe we can help!!!!! Yuh-huh! Yuh-huh!" Kila said rather excitedly.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my non-hyper friend Kila?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I threw her in the basement and hung her upside down from the ceiling."

"And no one told me? Damn! I could have helped!"

"Haha, very funny, you should be a comedian."

"I know I really should."

"Girls, please, we have company." Genkai scolded.

"Fine." they both said. Turning back to Kurama, they stared at him until he felt so awkward that he would have to tell them what he wanted Genkai to help them with. Kurama sighed in defeat, but still wouldn't tell them.

"You two wouldn't believe me if I told you." he stated.

"Oh, I'm sure they would, Kurama. You should tell them." the old psychic declared.

"Kurama?" Serena asked. She had looked a little hopeful but quickly shrugged it off.

"Um...yes, well that would be me. It's...um...heh heh, just a meaningless nickname! That's all!" he sweat-dropped.

"Tell them Kurama. They can handle it." Genkai persuaded.

"But..."

"Kurama, they're not what they appear to be."

"You mean...."

"Yes, Kurama. Serena and Kila are demons."

* * *

Silver Youko: BWAHAHA! Cliffie!

Kurama: You're mean.

Silver Youko: Eh?

Kurama: sniff I wanted to know what happened next.

Silver Youko: Awwwwwwwwwwwww, poor baby! promptly huggles him

Kurama: Um...yea, you can....um....let go any time now.

Silver Youko: No thanks, but thanks for asking!

Kurama: Please do the thanks!

Silver Youko: Oh yea! I completely forgot! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**RoseFire-shadow666: Here's your update! Now you update yours! **

**LCH8292: Thanks! Yes, he is awesome! - Purr! Kurama is our friend!**

**Caraina: Yea, that's kinda what I based it off of! We are such dorks! And one last thing before I move on: GRAY SQUIRREL!!!! GRAY SQUIRREL!!!!!!! Have fun with your lock! - MIP!**

**Kaoru: I cut down on 'em! NOW BE HAPPY!!!!! **

**Kurama'sfoxykitsune: Eep!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON THREATENING ME WITH SHOES???!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**emily: What the hell's a carribeener or whatever it's called? STOP CONFUZZLING ME!!!!!!! grumble As if I'm not confuzzled enough at school...**

Silver Youko: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, MINNA-SAN!!!!!! Kurama, the honors, please and thank you!

Kurama: Please R&R!


	5. The Truth is Revealed

Silver Youko: I'm ba-ack!

Hiei: Damn.

Silver Youko: Oh yea? Well, take this Mr. High and Mighty! gives him a hug

Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!

Silver Youko: That's what ya get when you mess with me, Spiky.

Caraina: HEY! THAT'S MY JOB! hugs Hiei

Hiei: NOOOOO! IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Caraina: Hee hee! That was _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

Silver Youko: Aw, c'mon, Spiky! You _know_ you like hugs from Caraina!

Hiei: slight blush No, I don't, but I'll admit, they're better than one's from you. And my name's not Spiky. It's Hiei.

Silver Youko: Ouch, that stung, Spiky!

Caraina: Hiei's new name is Spiky?

Hiei: IT'S HIEI, NOT SPIKY!

Silver Youko: Whatever you say, Spiky.

Hiei: MY NAME'S NOT SPIKY!

Silver Youko: Whatever, Spiky.

Caraina: HI, SPIKY!

Hiei: GAH! hits head against conveniently placed brick wall

Silver Youko: COOL! A BRICK WALL!

Caraina: Oooooo, bricky-ful!

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, would I be typing this right now? No, I don't think I would be.

Ch. 5: The Truth is Revealed

_**Recap:**_

"_**Tell them Kurama. They can handle it." Genkai persuaded.**_

"_**But..."**_

"_**Kurama, they're not what they appear to be."**_

"_**You mean..."**_

"_**Yes, Kurama. Serena and Kila are demons."**_

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, YA OLD HAG! HAVE YOU GONE SENILE OR SOMETHING! YOU DON'T JUST GO TELLING HUMANS ABOUT DEMONS! THEIR PUNY BRAINS WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO COMPREHEND IT!" Serena yelled.

"Hey! I'm a human and my brain can take it!" Kuwabara retaliated.

"Since when did you have a brain?" Kila asked.

"SEE! HE DOESN'T COUNT! HE'S A COMPLETE BAKA!" Serena roared.

"Calm down, Serena." Genkai said.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, WHEN YOU JUST TOLD HUMANS, _HUMANS_, THAT WE WERE DEMONS!"

"SERENA! YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I HAVE TO GO INTO THE CONSEQUENCES! _AGAIN_!" Genkai yelled. Serena went silent. The hag continued. "If you had let me explain, you would have known that these four boys are the new Spirit Detectives." Serena's eyes went wide.

"You mean...oh, hell... YA COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT SOONER!"

"You didn't ask." Silence fell over the room. Everyone was staring at the master and the demon. Genkai was looking smug while Serena was twitching. Not just "twitching" twitching, but "badly" twitching.

"Excuse me for a sec..." the demoness said. She ran upstairs and the sound of a door being slammed shut echoed through the temple, followed by the sound of something pounding against something hard.

"Um...what's that sound?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, that's Serena. She probably found a conveniently located brick wall to bang her head against." Kila questioned.

"I'll go save my beloved 'Rena-chan!" Kuwabara squealed. Just then, the pounding sound stopped and Serena came flying down the stairs and took her usual spot grabbing Kuwabara's shirt collar and lifting him up in the air. Then she spoke, trying to keep her calm, and failing miserably.

"Remember what I told you, dumb ass? Something about me not being yours and something about, oh, I don't know, NOT CALLING ME 'RENA CHAN! CAPISH!" she shouted.

"Capi, capi, yes..." he trembled. She dropped him.

"Good. Now what was I doing before that? Oh yea!" she ran back upstairs and the pounding sounds returned. Hooray, the sweat drops have returned.

"Yea...someone might want to stop her before someone gets hurt..." Yusuke said. Kila sighed

"Yea, I guess your right. She might break the brick wall, and then I'd be out of a perfectly good conveniently placed brick wall. I'M COMING, CONVENIENTLY PLACED BRICK WALL!" Kila cried. Then she rushed upstairs. Look! The sweat drops have company! They brought confuzzled blinking! Hooray! (S Y: yes, I am insane if you haven't noticed already. Hiei: Oh, I noticed. S Y: SILENCE!)

"The onna's are pretty stupid for demons." Hiei coldly stated. (SEE! HE DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY 'HN' ALL THE TIME!)

"You do realize I can hear you, don't you?" A voice rang in Hiei's ear, causing him to jump. Spinning around with his hand on the hilt of his katana, he turned to face Serena, who now had a smug look on her face.

"Nice one, Serena!" Kila said, coming down the stairs. "Genius!"

"I know, wasn't it though?" The two girls chuckled. Then each girl took a seat next to one of the tantei. Kila sat down next to Hiei, since she knew it would bug him to hell. There were only two seats left: one next to Kurama, or one next to Kuwabara.

"Here, come sit next to me, Serena-koi!" Kuwabara squealed. Yes, squealed, like a little prissy, preppy, girly-girl, he squealed. Serena looked utterly horrified and muttered a drawn out 'Eeew!' under her breath. She then went over to the other empty seat, which, if you recall, is by Kurama.

"Is it ok if I sit here? 'Cuz I can stand. Anything's better then sitting next to _that_ baka." she asked. He chukled

"No, it's perfectly fine!" He replied. She sat down after thanking him. Hey, just cuz she's cold doesn't mean she's a jerk. Well, to anyone other than Kuwabara, that is.

"It's really hard to believe you two are demons." Yusuke said.

"Well we are." Kila replied. Then came the stupid question from the stupid one, better known as the pervert.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"No, Yusuke, we're not sure. We were just bored one day and decided to tell everyone we're demons. It's been lots of fun. You should try it sometime." Serena sarcastically retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't lie to people like that. It isn't nice." he stupidly replied. Sigh The poor misunderstood baka. The two girls turned to face each other. Then they spoke simultaneously.

"Oh, dear! Whatever shall we do?" they sarcastically and dramatically answered, the backs of their hands against their foreheads, with their eyes rolling towards the ceiling and speaking in high, feminine voices.

"And another thing, Yusuke, I'm not nice. Never have been and probably never will be." Serena calmly stated.

"You know, I have the feeling you're mocking me." he said.

"Us? Mock you? No! No! What! Nooooo!" Serena replied, a smirk played upon her lips.

"P...Perish the thought!" Kila said, miserably failing to hold back her chuckles. Her best friend knew just the right nerves to hit, and used it to her advantage. It worked for whatever mood she was trying to create, even if she'd never met the person before. 'Deductive Reasoning' she had called it. Serena just smirked.

"Whatever." Yusuke said, finally giving up. The others were lightly chuckling and/or smiling.

"So, why do you need to know if we're demons or not?" Kila asked.

"Well, as you know, we're Koenma's Spirit Detectives." Kurama started. Serena coughed and it sounded something like 'lackeys' to him. Oh well. "We're here on our latest assignment. We need to find two demonesses and bring them back to him. We wanted to know if you might have heard of them. They're known as Kirala Dragon; a dragon demoness, and Yoko Silver; a silver kitsune. Ever hear of them?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe, Maaaaaaaaybe not. Why should we tell you?" Serena stated.

"Because, it's not only for Koenma. This is more on a...personal level for me."

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really."

"Well, then how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Couldn't you just take my word for it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just cuz. I don't feel like it. I'm mean remember? Nice-ness is not my thing. Neither is trust. I don't 'trust' unless I know someone and I'm pretty sure I don't know you."

"Please?"

"No. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear something that would convince me why I should tell you what I know if I know anything."

"Well, then what if you don't know anything?"

"We'll just have to see when we get there, now won't we?" Kurama gaped as well did the other members of the tantei. This was the first time any one had been able to hold their ground in a debate with him. And win, too. "Well? I'm waiting." she stated.

"Fine. Here goes. I used to know Silver. She was a partner of mine. I've thought she was dead for the past 15 years, but new evidence shows that she is indeed alive. She was one of my most trusted thieves and most loyal friends. If you know anything I'd appreciate it if you'd talk." Serena was silent and looked like she was thinking. "Well? I told you why this is important to me, now you tell me what you know." Still there was silence. They went on like this for a little while until Serena finally spoke up.

"As far as I know, the only person she was a partner with was the fox thief, Yoko Kurama..." More silence. "Making you..." She sighed. "How could I have not thought of this before? I mean, his name _is_ Kurama, grrrrrrrr, I'm such a baka for not thinking of this earlier! Making you Yoko Kurama. Am I correct, or did I just ramble on for a few minutes with you not knowing what the hell I was talking about?"

"No, you're correct."

"Hmmm... You sure don't _look_ like Yoko... Well, duh, of course you don't, but you still could be him. So how can I be sure that you are?"

"Could you take my word on it?"

"Haven't we already been through this?"

"Well, you could ask me something only the real Yoko would know..."

"Hmm...Good idea. It's nice to finally talk to someone who actually has a clue on what they're talking about."

"I agree."

"HEY!" Kila, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all shouted at the same time.

"Hay is for horses, people. Are any of you a horse?" Serena asked.

"No..." they answered.

"Ok, well now that that's understood, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK TO KURAMA SO WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT!" she growled. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You were saying, Kurama?"

"Actually, you were saying."

"Oh yea, that's right. Hold on a sec, let me think of a few questions..." Silence fell over the room as Serena thought. Then she spoke again. "Allright, how long have you known Silver?" she asked.

"128 ¾ years." he answered.

"Oooh, you're good. How old is Silver?"

"284 this year, if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're absolutely right. Now, let's see here. Ok, what happened when she was 159 years old?"

"A lot of things, but the one thing that sticks out in my memory was that I made her one of my partners, along with Kuronue." It was Serena's turn to gape.

"You...you really _are_ Yoko... But...but how? I thought you died!"

"I did. I was able to find a new body and now have a human half and a demon one. Now, if you don't mind, what do you know about Silver? You seem to have done your research." Serena chuckled.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, Yoko. It's me. I'm Silver."

* * *

Silver Youko: Ok, who did _not_ see that coming?

Everyone: silence

Kurama: I'm pretty sure everyone did.

Silver Youko: sigh I know. But hey, it's my story and if these people don't like that they knew that was coming, tough teddy grahams on them!

Caraina: TEDDY GRAHAMS! WHERE! HERE, TEDDY, TEDDY, TEDDY, TEDDY!

Kurama: O.O WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY 'TEDDY GRAHAMS'!

Silver Youko: Cuz it's fun to watch you suffer **-**

Kurama-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Silver Youko: Bye!

Kurama: Aren't you forgetting something?

Silver Youko: Oh yea! grabs Kurama Ok, lets go!

Kurama: I meant the 'thanking the reviewers' thing

Silver Youko: Oh that's right! Ok, I'd like to thank all my reviewers!

**RoseFire-shadow666: I SEE NO UPDATING! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO OVERWORK MY SMALL, UNSMART BRAIN! Haha! I hope you like it! NOW UPDATE, DAMNIT!**

**sapphirestar11: GAH! THE SHOES! RUN AWAY! KURAMA, SAVE ME FROM THE EVILNESS THAT IS LEATHER BOOTS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Usagi-Yuugi: Thanks! I will - I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Caraina: IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS! And yes, random-ness is awesomely- MEOWR!**

**mistress of the keys: 0.o Alllllllrighty then... Haha! I'm glad my story isn't disgusting, cuz then people wouldn't read it! And mystery lunch is the reason I don't buy school food.**

**Kaoru: I shalt do whatever I wish with my stories, _thank you very much_! And I updated, so NO MRE THREATENING, OK!**

**Eloise: Evil hysterical pixie giggly laughy thing? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, okely-dokely then... I'll help you find him! And yes, my mind doesn't have carpet, it's got wood flooring. grumble Lucky bastard...**

Silver Youko: Well, that's all everybody!

Caraina: I FOUND THE TEDDY GRAHAMS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kurama: Help...me...

Silver Youko: Ok, well, I'm done so get out of here before I go all medieval on your ass.

Kurama: Please RR!


	6. Admitance of Love or the Gushy Mushy Guh...

SilverYouko/standing next to Kurama while food is being thrown in the background/ HI! I'M BACK! SORRY TO ALL ME FAITHFUL REVIEWERS THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!

Kurama: SHE HAD SCHOOL AND HAD A LOT OF EXAMS SHE HAD TO TAKE! GODS, THEY'VE BEEN LIKE THAT FOR **2 HOURS**!

SilverYouko: I KNOW! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, MY BAKAS FOR FRIENDS, MARIA AND CARAINA, HAVE STARTED THIS HUGE FOOD FIGHT, WHICH IS WHY WE'RE YELLING/gets hit in the head with a ham/

Kurama/gets hit in the head with a cheese wheel and growls/ Will you take them, or shall I!

SilverYouko: BACK OFF, THEY'RE MINE! 0 THAT'S IT YOU TWO! YOU CAN SCREW UP MY SET, INVADE MY STORY, AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A HAM, BUT WHEN YOU HIT KURAMA IN THE HEAD WITH A CHEESE WHEEL, A _CHEESE WHEEL_, THAT'S WHEN IT GETS PERSONAL! Grrrrrrrrrrrr... IMA KILL YOU!

Caraina: I told you that you shouldn't have hit Kurama with that cheese wheel! But nooooooo, don't listen to me!

Maria: Well you're the one that hit SY in the head with a ham!

Caraina: But that's cuz I know that she can take it!

Maria: Oh crap, here she comes!

SilverYouko: Kurama, I suggest you go over there, this is gonna get messy.

Kurama/nods/ Right. /does so/

SilverYouko: Well, you two asked for it! Bwahahahahahaha...

Kurama: As much as I hate to interrupt, we have readers who would like to read the chapter!

SilverYouko: sigh I guess you're right. YOU! THE BAKA BLONDE ONE! DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Maria: Serena-the-Silver-Youko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Caraina, Kila, or myself.

SilverYouko: On with the fic!

* * *

Ch. 6: Admittance of Love or the Gushy Mushy Guh-Mush Chapter

_**Recap:**_

"_**You...you really are Yoko... But...but how? I thought you died!"**_

"_**I did. I was able to find a new body and now have a human half and a demon one. Now, if you don't mind, what do you know about Silver? You seem to have done your research." Serena chuckled.**_

"**_I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, Youko. It's me. I'm Silver."_**

A silence fell over the room as Kurama took in what had just been said. Serena looked at his face. She had always been able to read people's faces, tell how they were feeling and the like. This is what she was trying to do now. She saw that his face held countless emotions. He appeared relieved, yet worried at the same time. Angered, yet incredibly overjoyed. Calm yet...well, you get the idea. She didn't know what was running through his mind at that moment, and looking into it might not be the best idea in the world. She decided to stay silent until he was ready to speak. As if on cue, he began to speak up.

"Why...why should I believe you?" he asked. She chuckled yet again.

"The question is, why should I believe _you_? You could be lying, I could be lying. We have a lose-lose situation on our hands. Only one way I know of to solve our little 'problem'. But it would have to involve your consent."

"What is it?"

"First, can you transform into your demon form at will?"

"Yes, why?"

"You'll need to. My idea is that we both change into our demon forms. Than we'll find out if either of us is lying. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But who will go first?"

"I don't want to get into a huge argument about that, so how about we both transform at the same time?"

"Fine with me."

"Ok then. On the count of three. One...

"Two..."

"Three!" They both said. After the last words were spoken, both Kurama and Serena closed their eyes and they were engulfed by mist, Kurama's white, Serena's, black with faint swirls of white surrounding the black. A few moments later, two kitsunes stood before the tantei and the other onlookers. The tall male with silver hair and steely, golden eyes, in his usual outfit (I don't know what it's called!), Youko Kurama. Across from him stood a kitsune of regular height for a kitsune, anyways with an outfit almost identical to Youko's, but with black around the edges and modified so it would comfortably fit a girl. She had silver hair with black tips that was tied up in a high ponytail. It looked like it would end in the middle of her back if it was let down to hang loose freely. Youko stood there, staring at his thought-to-be dead partner. Silver opened her black-flecked golden eyes and blinked a few times. Then she started looking at her tail, which had wrapped itself around the front of her legs. She then commenced to examine her ears and newly clawed hands.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this form. I almost forgot how I looked like in it." she turned and looked at Youko and gasped. "It...It really _is_ you. But..." Before she could finish her statement, Youko had run to her and had engulfed her in his arms.

"Silver...I missed you..." he softly murmured, tears gently spilling from his eyes. Silver eyes had gone wide at this sudden attack of affection, but then slowly, she found herself hugging him back. Youko pulled her closer to him, so their cheeks were touching.

"I...I missed you too, Youko." They were so close that she couldn't tell if the wetness on her cheek was from his tears, or hers. He sighed softly.

"All I want to know is why? Why did you take that arrow for me? Why did you leave me?" At that, Silver broke away from his embrace and turned so her back was facing him, while she looked at the pretty little speckles on the floor. Believe me, she _had_ been enjoying herself, even if she had no idea what the hell was going on. But she didn't think she could look him in the eye and tell him why. It's not like he loved her. Well, not the way she loved him. Right? Meanwhile, Youko's eyes became filled with sadness as she broke away. Why _had_ she broken away? Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she _didn't_ love him that way. Then she spoke, taking him out of his train of thought.

"Do you really want to know?" the pain and sadness could be heard in her voice. To all the ones with sensitive ears in the room (Hiei, Youko, and Kila) it felt like a wave of ice fluttering over them. Youko nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." She took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She walked over to Youko straight in the eyes. "It's because..." She knew that she needed to say this, needed to get it off her chest, but she felt like she couldn't. She was amazed at just how courageous she was being and quickly lowered her eyes, but they didn't stay that way for long, much to her dismay. Youko lifted her chin up so she would be looking right at him. Staring her straight in the eyes, he softly spoke.

"Because...what...?" She closed her eyes and wished at that moment that she would fall right through the floor. Or at least that he would have stopped looking at her. When she reopened her eyes, however, instead of meeting nothingness, as she had hoped, she met a pair of golden eyes, staring straight at her.

"..." she said her answer softly, hoping he would have heard so she could leave and get over this as fast as possible.

"What?"

"..."

"Sil..." he said, using the nickname he'd given her so long ago. (Got the idea from Rosa-chan! Thankies!) "I can't hear you. Please tell me." She pushed away from him.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ALLRIGHT!" she yelled, (Whoever did not see that coming has got to be preeeetty dense...Anyways!) eyes brimming with tears. Tears of sadness or of love or of joy, I cannot say. All I _can_ say, is that as soon as the last words were out of her mouth, everything stopped. Everyone was silent, and was staring at the two kitsunes in the middle of the room. Youko's eyes became wide with shock. He couldn't believe it. She...loved him? Words cannot describe how happy he was feeling right now, but the happiness hadn't reached his brain yet since he was still too shocked.

"I...I gotta go." she whispered. With that she ran away from the crowd and down the stairs. Now Youko had just tuned in on what the hell was happening in the world outside his mind, just early enough to see his old partner begin to rush down the many flights of stairs that lead outside the temple.

"Silver! Wait!" But it was too late. She was out of earshot. He would have to go look for her. And that's exactly what he did. He followed her down the stairs leaving the others blinking in confuzzledom. Kila was the first to finally speak up, jumping out of her seat and calling down the stairs.

"ABOUT TIME, SILVER! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO TELL HIM!" Huzzah. The sweat drops are back. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun... Silver, having the sensitive fox ears of which she has, screamed back.

"WELL, I KINDA DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE WAS! LEAVE ME BE!" And now everyone is even more confuzzled. Hooray! (cough) Anyways. Realizing what she had just stupidly done, Silver ran even faster down the flight of stairs, but before she went silent, as so he wouldn't find her, she yelled back to Kila, knowing she had called out so Youko would have a better chance of getting to her sooner. "KILA, IMA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BLUE BADLY INJURED RACCOON!" So she went silent. And she kept running. She had always told others to never run away from their problems, but to face them with courage. But now all she had to say to that was screw it. Screw it all to hell and back again.

"FIRST OFF, I AM NOT A SON OF ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY NOT A BLUE BADLY INJURED RACCOOON'S!" Kila shouted. Getting no reply, she sighed and went back to her seat.

"Son...of...a blue badly injured raccoon?" Yusuke questioned.

"Long story. Don't ask. It will disturb you immensely."

"Right. Lost my interest." Meanwhile, back with our two kitsunes, Silver had found some way to climb up to the highest branch of one of the tallest trees in the middle of Genkai's woods and the tree is a little over 50 feet tall, which was kind of a miracle, since she's never been able to climb a tree in her life and that she's afraid of heights, but you'll find out about that later. She had done her best to curl up in a little ball. Holding her knees and putting her head in her lap, she cried. Cried about Youko, and about how freakin' scared she was. She hoped that Youko wouldn't find her. Anyways, let's go to our loveable fox-boy, shall we? He was still looking for _his _fox. That's what he'd been calling her since the 'incident', or so he had dubbed it. He had finally found her, after thinking she had been dead for nearly 15 years, and he loved her. He needed to tell her that. Now.

'_I won't lose her. Not again.'_ he thought to himself. After what seemed like hours, he was in the middle of the forest. He stopped for a moment and leaned back against the trunk of a tall tree. Not because he was tired, but because he was thinking on where she could've been. Suddenly...

"GODDAMNIT, LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FRIGGIN' GRAY SQUIRREL!" He quickly turned around and looked up into the branches of the tree, only to find Silver trying to smack away a gray squirrel who seemed to not want to leave her alone. Quirking an eyebrow at this, he then remembered something. If Silver was still the same as he remembered her...

'_Then she's still afraid of heights!' _he thought. "SILVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" he shouted, calling up to her in the tree. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

'_Wonderful. _Just_ what I needed right now...'_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHING!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE DOING NOTHING! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"I AM!"

"THEN COME DOWN!"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she screamed as she kicked the squirrel into another tree branch six trees away from her. The squirrel shook its head and then went all rabid. It started jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Oh...hell...HEY...UM...YOUKO!"

"YEA!"

"HOW GOOD ARE YOU AT CATCHING STUFF!"

"OK, I GUESS! WHY!"

"CUZ YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SOME PRACTICE!"

"WHAT!"

"CATCH!" Just as the freaky rabid gray squirrel was about to lunge on her, (yea it's pretty damn fast) she jumped off the branch. Screaming bloody murder, she tried and aimed herself right above the silver kitsune she used to know.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOUKO, IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME I'M GOING TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN SOOOOOOOOOO BAD! AND THEN, _THEN _I WILL KILL YOU! OMIGOD, I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed. Remember, folks, the girls deathly afraid of heights. Anything higher than climbing a ladder scares her half to death. She was almost to the ground.

'_Aw, well. I've led a good life. I guess.' _And when she thought the moment of impact was coming, she fell into two strong arms, that she remembered from so long ago. Youko stumbled back to lean against a tree from the impact of the fall, Silver still in his arms. He looked down at his old partner, to see that she was shaking and was clinging onto the front of his shirt. He smiled and sat on the ground, leaning up against the tree trunk.

"Well, I didn't drop you, so I guess I just skipped my head bashing, huh?" she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"For today at least." he smirked. She was still shaking but slightly less than before. He held her just a little tighter and just a little closer to him.

"You know what you just did was really..."

"Stupid. Yea, I know. I kinda figured it out on the way down."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh really? Do enlighten me, oh wise one."

"I was going to say that that was very brave of you."

"How do you figure? I was screaming like a little girl!"

"But you did it, knowing that you're afraid of heights and what might happen."

"You really think so?"

"Yea."

"Mm-hmm. Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"It would help." She chuckled at this.

"Well, I see you're still the same..."

"Oh? How so?"

"...You're still a pervert."

"Ouch. That stung."

"Shut up." she giggled. They were engulfed by silence for a few moments after that before Youko spoke up again.

"I think we should head back to the temple. They're probably getting worried." he started to get up but Silver just clung more to his shirt.

"Don't leave. Please...just stay with me..." she whispered. He complied and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"For as long as you like, Sil. For as long as you like..." he tenderly spoke, absentmindedly stroking her hair. Silver was confused, though. Why was he being so nice to her? So she decided to ask.

"Hey, fox-boy..." she said, using her nickname for him.

"Hm?" he replied, while still stroking her hair.

"Why are you being so...well...nice to me? You were never like that before. I was just treated like everyone else. Why the change?" The silence returned as Youko stopped stroking her hair and looked away. "Well? I'm waiting." He rolled his eyes as a small smile played upon his lips.

'_Same stubborn Silver...'_ he thought.

"You don't have to tell me. It's ok. I just wanted to know. That's all." she spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? No, I just needed a second to get my thoughts together. I can tell you know, if you still want to know, that is."

"Yea. I still wanna know."

"Well, I don't know how I could put it into words..."

"Take your time." she told him. He looked down at her and golden met golden as he stared into her eyes, which showed understanding and caring.

"I can't put it into words..."

"Oh. Well, that's all right."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. What I was saying is, that I can't put it into words, but I can show you..." And with that he closed the gap between their faces and kissed his old partner. He had been waiting for this for a long time, and now, he didn't have to wait anymore.

* * *

SY: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ugh, I cannot write romance chapters...

Caraina: I thought it was very good. (tied to a chair with vines)

Maria: Me too! (also tied to a chair with vines)

Kurama: BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! TT

SY: Hush, Kurama! You will when I put the next chapter up.

Kurama: (pouts) Fine. (poofs into Youko)

SY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (points accusingly at Youko) IT'S YOU! YOU'R BACK!

Youko: What? What did I do?

SY: Um...I forgot. -UUU

Youko: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

SY: And now I thank me reviewers!

**RoseFire-shadow666: Haha! That was soooooo random, RoRo! Well, I updated! Hope ya like it!**

**Sonya-White-Angel: Thanks! Hope ya like this chapter!**

**Kaoru: CAUTION! CROWBAR WHACKING IN NEXT CHAPTER! BE HAPPY! Glad you like, buddy! -**

**sapphirestar11: Cuz you're not special enough! So back off! Hisssss... (sarcasm) Oh thanks, I'm _so_ thankful for the remarks on my story. Oh wait! That's right! THERE WEREN'T ANY! NEXT TIME YA REVIEW, PUT SOMETHING ABOUT THE STORY! And the crickets will be in the next chapter. Promise.**

**Caraina: Tis a shame. I WANTED TO SEE THE POEMS! (pouts) Mean... Glad you liked! See ya at school!**

**ReKo-KiTsUnE: Yes, the conveniently placed brick wall is our friend! - Here's my update! Enjoy!**

**Arya: Thanks! I appreciate it!**

**Youko's Water Vixen: Thanks! Love the giant paper plane! Way cool! **

SY: Well, I think that covers it! I made it 2 pages longer then usual for sapphirestar11 since she WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! (death glare)

Youko: Please review.

SY: Yes, listen to the fox! For he be smart! (cough) Rarely. (cough)

Youko: (growls)

SY: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (glomps Youko) Bye all!

Youko: See ya!


	7. Nothing's Ever Perfect

SilverYouko: Hey everybody! I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been really busy and dead and my abyss was malfunctioning and...

Youko: She forgot.

SY: No!... Yes...

Youko: Told you.

SY: Shut it, fox boy!

Youko: Make me.

SY: Ok, you asked for it... takes out shiny new chainsaw and revs it up

Youko: 0.0 What happened to your katana! I could actually _not_ die if you used that one!

SY: Well...it kinda broke it, so I'm getting it fixed. I just rummaged through the weapons closet and came up with this! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Youko: O.O Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapoh-----

Maria: (somehow shows up with an army of crickets) AWAY MY CRICKET ARMY! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (runs off with cricket army)

SY: 0.o What the hell?

Youko: O.O That was...interesting.

SY: (sigh) The people I hang around with...Wait...what was I doing?

Youko: You were starting the story.

SY: Oh right! Well, enjoy everybody!

Chapter 7: Nothing's Ever Perfect

_**Recap:**_

"_**Take your time." she told him. He looked down at her and golden met golden as he stared into her eyes, which showed understanding and caring. **_

"_**I can't put it into words..."**_

"_**Oh. Well, that's all right."**_

"_**You didn't let me finish."**_

"_**Oh. Sorry." **_

"_**It's all right. What I was saying is, that I can't put it into words, but I can show you..." And with that he closed the gap between their faces and kissed his old partner. He had been waiting for this for a long time, and now, he didn't have to wait anymore.**_

After they parted, Silver just stared at him in disbelief. She had spaced out into her own little planet and was deep in thought. She soon snapped back into reality when she heard Youko's voice.

"Was it that bad?" he said, a little concerned.

"Hmm? No! No….anything but! But….."

"What? What is it?" he said stroking her hair. She brushed his hand off and stood up.

"I…I have to go." She made to leave but he grabbed her arm. She looked into his eyes. He noticed that the look in her eyes was a 'deer-in-headlights' look, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Not after what he'd been through.

"Sil……What's wrong? Why the rush?"

"It's…just….well….it's complicated…." She said rubbing her arm. Youko's ears drooped.

"You're seeing someone else?" At this she laughed.

"Ha! That's a good one! Like anyone would ever want to….."

"I do."

She turned to look at him. Well, it wasn't really looking so much as staring.

"Wha….what did you say?"

"I would want to, and I do want to. I…love you…." He whispered. Her eyes went wide at this. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then took her hand. "Come on. We better head back."

"O….Ok……" she stuttered. The two started walking back towards the temple. Silence surrounded them and all that could be heard were there footsteps in the grass. Finally sick of it, Silver broke the silence.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"One of my favorite songs from my favorite musical."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Maybe someday. But not right now."

"Whatever you like, my angel."

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, you call me 'fox-boy' so I wanted to give you a nickname too."

"But angel? I'm nothing like an angel."

He turned his head back to look at her.

"You have one thing in common."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

"You're perfect." And with that he turned back around and they headed back to the temple, not noticing the huge blush that stained Silver's face.

**LATER THAT WEEK**

Things had been pretty normal for the week. The tantei needed to take the girls up to see Koenma at the end of the weekend, but until then, they stayed at Genkai's. There were no more romantic interludes between Serena and Kurama or Silver and Youko or any combination of the four names, seeing as when Kurama (or Youko) ever got too close to Serena (or Silver) she would go upstairs and lock herself in her room. Now Yusuke and Kurama were in the living room, just lounging. And stuff. And junk. And…well, you get the picture.

"So how have things been going with you and Serena?" Yusuke asked his red-headed friend who was currently sitting on the couch reading a book. For he is smart. (cough) Anyways.

"To tell you the truth, I really…"

"Really what?"

"I…really don't know." The sound of a thud was heard as Yusuke fell down. He got up and a vein was throbbing on his forehead.

"How can you not know! Aren't you her boyfriend or something?" Then a loud, angry voice came from upstairs.

"HE….IS NOT…MY BOYFRIEND!" came Serena's loud exclamation. Yusuke blinked while Kurama sighed.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked.

"She's having a hard time understanding what's going on with her life right now. I think it's best to give her some time and space." Kurama replied, closing his book.

"You're giving up on her that easily?"

"No." He smiled. "But there's no way I'm talking to her when she's like that. I'd rather die." Again a thud came from Yusuke falling down. Again. At that Serena rushed downstairs.

"I'LL HELP WITH THE 'RATHER' PART!" She looked around excitedly but then realized who spoke. "Oh. Never mind." She turned to stalk back upstairs but stopped short and turned around.

"You."

"Yes, Serena?" The red-head answered, blinking innocently. She pointed a finger accusingly right in front of his face.

"You…are not…my boyfriend. Got it?"

"Of course…"

"Good." She started walking away.

"…My angel…." He said, with a smirk, finding his page and reading again. The brown-eyed girl turned around again and faced him.

"Will you stop calling me that! I am not your 'angel' nor anyone else's, nor an angel in any way shape or form."

"You are to me."

"How would you know! You don't know anything about me! We haven't even been on a date or anything and…."

"Would you like to?"

"Huh? Wha…..LIKE TO WHAT!"

"Go on a date."

"YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"You're point being?"

"STOP IT!"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Cuz it's a stupid question!"

"Really? How so?"

"Because of course I would but that's….." she stopped. Kurama smirked. She had just fallen into his little trap. She glared at him.

"Oh, you're good."

"So I've been told."

"I….hate….you."

"I love you too."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID, I…..UGH!" She yelled as she stormed off upstairs. He called after her.

"So where do you want to go?" His answer was a "GO AWAY!" and a slam of a door. He shook his head and smiled. Typical Serena. During this past week, he had picked up on her habits and what she liked. For instance, when she was upset she'd just quietly walk around or lie down on the couch and read. When she was happy, she'd smile (occasionally happens) or go out to do something. She liked to read, walk around outside, write. But above all those, she loved to draw. If she wasn't doing any of the previously listed things, you could find her outside, sitting on the edge of a hill, drawing in her sketchpad. By the looks of it, it was an old one, seeing as the cover was torn up and pages were falling out of the binding. But whenever someone asked her about it she just smiled and replied 'Well, I'm not going to buy a new one until I'm done with this one.' And no one ever knew if she was done with a picture or not, because she would never let anyone see her artwork, and if someone said they wanted to, she would always say this: 'No, because all my sketches are crap and they will make your eyes bleed!' The fox chuckled remembering this. She was a nut job. A complete and utter nut job. And for some odd reason, he thought it was cute, yet he didn't know why. It was probably because Youko liked Silver.

'Well, she is cute…' he thought to himself.

'_More than just _cute _Suuichi...' _Youko replied.

'I wasn't talking to you, and I'm not going to like someone just because you do.'

'_But you like her to.'_

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You wouldn't know.'

'_I would and I do.'_

'No you don't.'

'_Yes I do. I'm in your head, remember? I know what you know.' _Kurama sighed at this.

'You're right. I hate you sometimes, you know that?' Youko pouted.

'_Fine then. I'll just go skulk in the back of your head. And then I'm going to poke your brain until you're not smart anymore. Cuz you're mean.'_

"Yes, yes I know. Whatever." He said, not noticing he had spoken aloud. Then a voice came from behind him:

"You know, talking to yourself is the first stop on the way to the funny farm." Surprised, Kurama turned around. Serena, who just so happened to be the owner of the voice that had just spoken, was leaning against a doorframe, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Well then I guess I'll see you there." He retaliated. She moved from the doorframe and walked over to him. Stopping about an inch away from him, she put her index finger under his chin and smirked.

"I guess you will then." She said. Then she moved away, her finger trailing along the side of his face until the distance between them was too far apart. As she walked away, him staring at her all the while, she called back to him.

"Oh, and watch out for the food there. Sometimes it moves." He smiled a little, knowing she was being sarcastic as she moved out of sight. Then realizing she had left, he remembered he had to ask her something.

"Oi, Serena!" he called after her. She stopped and turned her head around, but not going back to see what he wanted. Oh no. If he wanted to talk to her, she figured, his legs aren't broken, he can come over to her. And he did.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, about our date….." he started, but was interrupted Serena.

"Call it that again and this floor will be stained with your blood. And I will be laughing maniacally at it all." she glared. He backed away from her a little bit. (Well, duh, who wouldn't!)

"Um….ok….then……" he said, a little creeped out. She stopped glaring and sighed.

"Sorry. I'm having a bad day. Don't worry. I'd never kill you. You're too….too…you-like."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Well, seeing as it just saved you from my wrath, I'd say it was a good thing."

"True."

"But still. Don't call it a date. It's a little….." she turned her face away, and he could have sworn he saw a pink tint on her face.

"Unusual?"

"Sure, let's go with that one."

"Then what do you want me to call it?"

"Um…..how about…..'friendly outing'?"

"That could work. As long as it doesn't get me killed."

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

"I know, I was only teasing."

"Fine. So you were saying?"

"Well, for our da-….I mean, 'friendly outing'…." He corrected after receiving a death glare from the girl in front of him. "When do you want to go?"

"I dunno. Let me see….." she rolled her eyes mumbling something to herself. She looked back at him and replied. "Is next Saturday good for you? Before we see Koenma?"

"Yea, it's fine. What time?"

"Let's say….about 2 that afternoon?"

"Works for me." At this she smiled.

"Good. Then if that's all you wanted, I'm gonna….."

"Wait a sec!"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um…I really don't care. As long as it's no where crowded. These baka ningens annoy me."

"Well, I know someplace secluded you might like."

"Really? Where?" she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. He smiled, tapping her slightly on the tip of her nose, causing her to cross her eyes and wrinkle up her nose, attempting to bite the offending object in her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He was teasing her now. And she didn't like it.

"Why won't you tell me!" she growled, pouting. He laughed.

"Because…"

"Because why!"

"I don't feel like it." He turned to walk away, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was walking away, had growled and thrown her arms up, muttering 'Inari, he has got to be the most _infuriating_ man I have ever met!' and stomping up to her room, grabbing a mechanical pencil from a nearby table and placing it behind her ear. She opened the door to her room, but before opening it she turned around.

"Hey, fox…" The green-eyed fox turned around to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I just want to let you know, that I know what you're up to."

"Oh really? And what's that?" he smirked. She trudged back down the stairs and poked an accusing finger to his chest, her eyes not leaving his for a moment.

"You're trying to get me to open up to you. It won't work."

"Is that so? Well, what if I just wanted to take you out somewhere so that way after a while we could be more than friends? What then?"

"You mean _love?_"

"I…I…" he sighed. "I don't know. I'm not really sure of anything anymore. But maybe. It all depends."

"Well if this "love" is what you want between us, then I suggest you find someone else. Love is for the weak-minded." She turned and calmly walked back up the stairs, the same emotionless expression on her face. When she reached the door, she opened it. But before she went into her room, she looked down at the floor and smiled. Kurama's eyes widened. It wasn't a smile you would normally expect to see on her. It wasn't a happy or psychotic one. It was a smile, on her shadowed face, that would belong to someone who has stopped trying, who has given up hope. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her say this:

"Besides, even if it wasn't, I am incapable of giving love and even more incapable of receiving. And anyways…" she whispered the next part so softly, that the red-head had to strain to hear it. "….who would, no, who _could_ love someone like me…."

And with that, she walked inside her room, and silently closed the door behind her.

SY: Welp that was chapter 7! Sorry it took so long! I've been really really really really really really really really really really **REALLY** really really…mph!

Youko: put hand over her mouth I'm going to take my hand away, allright?

SY: nods

Youko: And when I do, you're going to get to the point, ok?

SY: nods

Youko: Good. takes his hand away

SY: takes in deep breath REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BUSY! gasp There! I said it! Ha!

Youko: --UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

SY: Anyways, I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you liked it!

Youko: R&R!


End file.
